Solar energy conversion units convert solar energy into other forms of energy that can be used, such as thermal energy or electrical energy. The solar energy conversion units of the prior art are typically assembled in a distant factory or are assembled in a temporary factory that is set up near the site where the solar units are intended to be installed. Such a solar energy conversion system of the prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,666 to D. Curchod, which describes a tracking solar electric conversion unit and system featuring substantially increased efficiency with reduced losses and increased acceptance angles. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,981 to P. Soucy, describes a non-tracking solar collector that can be on-site fabricated and adapted for single or multiple installations in original or retrofit applications in a building with minimal structural modification.
Since typical solar energy conversion units are fairly large, high shipping costs can be incurred in shipping completed units from the factory to the installation site. Setting up temporary factory sites near the installation can save shipping costs, but this savings may be offset by the cost of setting up the temporary factory. Additionally, since the prior art assemblies require a large amount of parts for securement, such as screws, pop-rivets, and other fastening devices, there is a labor cost involved in fastening all of the devices, as well as the cost of training skilled factory workers to assemble the units.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a modular solar energy conversion unit that is designed to be easily assembled in the field. It is a further object to provide a modular solar energy conversion unit that will save costs incurred in shipping, labor and parts.